The Dead Talk
by BettiePage85
Summary: She is unknown but she knows him...The Council wants more information on her relationship with Angelus, so they are interviewing his unknown Childe. She is not like other vampires and they want to know why.
1. The Dead Talk

I own nothing from Btvs or Angel. I do own my characters.

The Dead Talk by S.A.L.

Prologue

Into My World.

New York City, present day.

This is where I was told to find her. The New Watchers Council has decided they want her story, she is not that well known, some say she has not yet been noticed or they say she feels guilt for killing so she has no record. That is why I am here standing outside this door to find out what is real and what is myth. She knows that I am coming to interview her she was contacted by the Council a few weeks ago, she probably knows I am standing outside right now. They want to know her, they want to know more of her relationship with her sire…Angelus.

You would think that they had enough on the vampire Angelus or Angel, whatever he is calling himself these days, but alas no they need more about who he was before he had a soul. They think she will be able to tell them what they don't already know. She is also something they are very interested in, she doesn't kill; well humans anyway, she doesn't have a soul but she cant bring herself to hurt a human. So far all we know about her is she was sired by Angelus, and wont kill humans, but we do know she is soulless.

I'm not sure weither I should knock or ring the bell, I'm not sure I should be here, she could be dangerous. The Council assured me I would be safe, but no matter if she feels remorse she is still a vampire. Okay here I go.

I reach up with a closed fist to knock, then at the last minute I decide to ring the bell. I have my cross in hand incase, you know…okay I'm scared alright. I hear foot steps coming toward the door, my heart is beating so fast I believe it will beat out of my chest.

I hear the door being unlocked, its opening. The door opens and standing in the doorway is one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen. She looks very young no older than eight-teen, fair olive skin with long brown hair almost to the bottom of her back. She is wearing dark blue jeans and a blue button blouse, I look to her face and see the darkest brown eyes, almost black, I have ever seen shine back at me. I'm no longer afraid, she is breathtaking, and I don't feel nervous while I'm standing here. She looks at me and speaks:

"Hello, can I help you?" she says looking at me with those eyes of pain.

I cant speak for a moment but then I answer back " Hello my name is Bryant Lamben from the Watchers Council, I'm here to interview a Miss Willamina Lowel is she home?" I knew it was her, but I must be polite.

"Yes hello, I am she but you can call me Mina." she said as she gestured me to come inside.

I followed her down the hall to a sitting area, I took a seat on the chair across from where she had sat. As I was unpacking my materials, an older lady walked into the room and asked if there was anything that I needed. I told her I was fine.

" So where would you like me to start, Mr. Lamben?"

"Oh well we can start at the beginning, maybe right before you were turned, and you can call me Bryant if you like."

"The Council had mentoned they would like know about me and my relationship to Angelus, is that right?"

"Yes, they feel you know more than most and would like it if you could tell us your

opinions of him before the soul."

" Okay well I'll start at the day before I met Angelus. One question before we begin, you are not squeamish are you?"

"No Miss."

"Good, here we go"

"My parents had just died and I was living with my cousins in Northern England, the year was 1875 I had just turned seventeen. My cousin Emily and her husband Johnathan Miles owned a five bedroom Inn on the coast of England….

More soon Please Review!!


	2. Mina's Story

The Dead Talk by S.A.L

I don't own any Btvs or Angel characters.

Chapter 1

Mina's Story

Warnings: Sexual references, refernce to rape.

My parents had just died and I was living with my cousins in Northern England, the year was 1875 I had just turned seventeen. My cousin Emily and her husband Johnathan Miles owned a five bedroom Inn on the coast of England. Emily had decided its was best I lived with her and her husband after my parents passed, she loved me like a mom, always had.

It was the day after my birthday……

Knock, knock.

"Yes, come in."

"Good morning Miss. How did you sleep?' said head maid Malie

"Very well Malie." I said

"That's wonderful Willamina, now its time to dress your Cousins are waiting in the sunroom for breakfast."

After bathing and dressing I went down to the first floor to the sunroom. The Inn was actually a very large mansion that my cousins had turn into a small Inn. First floor was for entertaining, on second floor where the five Inn rooms plus a library the tenets could use as they pleased. On the third floor where our rooms, my room, my cousins rooms and a connected wash room. Servants quarters where on the lower level by the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said as I walked into the sunroom.

"Good morning Willamina, thank you for joining us, we would like you to meet some of our tenets that arrived this morning." said Emily with a wide smile."

Johnathan stood and walked toward me and took my hand and walk me around the table to meet our new guests.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, this is our young cousin Willamina Lowel."

"Its very nice to meet you my dear, my you are very beautiful. Are you engaged?" said Mrs. Jenkins.

"No Mrs. Jenkins, not yet I hope to be soon though." I said lying. I did not feel I should get married so young or to someone I didn't even know.

"Well you should have no problems child." said Mr. Jenkins

"Thank you." I said as I sat in the chair Johnathan pulled out for me.

"Ladies and Gentleman breakfast is now served." Malie said coming through the door with Alice and James caring plates.

After breakfast I retired to my room to read, its where I spent most of my time since I arrived. Emily came by every now and again to check on me. We had tea by the water, and walked in the garden and talked about my future. When dinner came because we had guests I had to dress in my best dress. As we were eating the door rang. Malie answered the door and brought the newest guest to the dinning room to meet Emily and Johnathan. I did not see who had came as they went to the study to discuss payment for one of our rooms. As I was eating I noticed it was raining very hard outside and that there was no buggy outside which means he must have walked here. When Emily and Johnathan returned they explained the our new guest is going dry off and be down for brandy.

After dinner we all retired to the study for a glass of brandy and the men had cigars. I heard footsteps in the hall and looked up from my conversation with Mrs. Jenkins, and what I saw took my breath away. He stood in the doorway dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a black vest, his hair being wet was brushed back in a ribbon. His face was that of angel, dark brown eyes with a hint of something, but what I couldn't put my finger on. He stood there till Johnathan stood next to him to introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is our newest guest Mr. O'Connor."

"He is visiting from Ireland." Emily added.

"Hello Mr. O'Connor, I'm Haland Jenkins and this is my wife Gertrud." he said as he stood to shake his hand.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Angelus, Angelus O'Connor" He said as he shook Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins hands.

He Then turned to look at me.

"Hello there darlin and what might your name be" he said as he stared at me.

I blushed and replied " Uhm Hello Mr. O'Connor my name is Willamina Lowel." I said as he walked over and took my hand and kissed it, the whole time with his eyes looking into mine.

" Well Mr. O'Connor, we hope you enjoy your stay at our Inn and please feel free to anything in our estate" Johnathan said.

"Would you like a glass of brandy sir or cigar?" said James the butler.

"Yes, I would like both thank you. And thank you Mr. Miles I'm sure I will enjoy being here at your home." Angelus said with a smile.

Alice got him a glass of brandy and a fresh cigar.

"Ah thank you." he said to Alice with a wink that made her blush.

As everyone was talking I would catch him staring at me, so I decided it was time for me to retire to my bed.

" I'm sorry but I can no longer keep my eyes open, I am going to retire for the night." I said standing up.

"Good night dear" said Mrs. Jenkins and Mr. Jenkins stood and shook my had.

"We will see you in the morning, I love you Mina." said Emily and Johnathan kissed me on the cheek.

As I turned around Angelus took my hand and kissed it again and said "Good night darlin I hope to see you soon." by the time I left the room I was red, I was glad everyone could not see me.

In the middle of the night I had woken up, I seemed to be hungry. So I went downstairs to get some bread or something. As I was approaching the kitchen I heard noises coming from the kitchen they sounded like heavy breathing and moaning. When I got closer kissing noises, me being very curious deicide to take a peek around the corner of the doorway, and what I saw I'll never forget. Alice was on her back with a man atop her on the cutting block in the middle of the kitchen. The man was thrusting forward, and every time he would Alice would moan. As I was watching I then figured out what they where doing, I had never seen this nor was it ever spoken about to me. I could not see the mans face it was too dark and it was also in her neck. The thrusting became faster and as did the moaning and breathing, then all of a sudden Alice thrust upward and moaned into air and then the man thrust forward a couple more times and then I heard Alice shriek and collapse.

The man looked up into skies and turn toward the door, his face look like that of a monster, I didn't scream however. He wasn't looking at me he didn't know I was there then his face shifted and it was Angelus, I gasped. He must have heard me but I turned before he could see me, I heard him pull up his trousers and walk toward my direction. I ran on my toes and ran all the way to my room and locked my door. I tried to get to sleep and forget the images I saw.

I awoke to the front door closing I walk to my window and saw Alice caring bags and walking toward the road she looked tired and weak I wonder where she was going, maybe she missed her mother and she was going to visit. Sometimes Alice would leave to see her mother, but never in the middle of the night, maybe she felt ashamed and needed her mother. I went back to my bed got under the covers and fell asleep . What no one saw watching Alice walk to the road where a pair of yellow glowing eyes from the forest.

The next morning.

"Wake up my dear, please hurry I have to get you dressed then make breakfast." Malie said as she was opening my curtains.

"Malie please may I sleep a little more?" I said yawning.

"No Miss sorry, I know its earlier than usual but Alice has left and I have a house full." she said while pulling out a dress from my armor.

As Malie was dressing me she was telling me that breakfast was down by the water and that Mr. O'Connor is not feeling well probably due to being soaked to the bone by the rain. I thought otherwise. Malie left me to finish dressing so she could start breakfast. I finished and got up to go downstairs, went down to the second floor and as I passed by a door it opened.

"Good Morning darlin, how'd you sleep?" Angelus said with a smirk.

"I slept well thank you Mr. O'Connor." I said, the whole time never looking at him.

"Oh please Mina call me Angelus." He smiled " So did you enjoy my show?" he said and moved closer to me.

"Angelus, Sir I do not know what you are talking about." I said blushing.

"Oh , well that's too bad I would have enjoyed if you joined in, actually I would much rather have you to myself." he said as he leered at me.

"I'm sorry…..I have to go." I said and walked quickly away.

I looked back and he was gone.

I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into Malie, and threw up all over the floor.

"Oh Miss are you okay, oh come on lets get you to bed, you must have caught something." she said as she helped me to my room.

Malie got me into bed and said and would be back to check on me later. I awoke to a light knocking at my door.

"Malie I'm okay, I'll be down in awhile."

Still knocking.

"Alright I'm coming" I said as I walked to the door.

"Malie…….Angelus" I said as I opened the door.

"Hello Darlin, I hear you are sick. How bout I come in and help you get better." he said with a smirk.

"Mr. O'Connor please leave." I said shaking.

"Oh you see there dear I just cant and wont leave so just do what I say and I wont hurt you…..much" he said. I tried to close the door but he was too quick and opened it wide. I tried to run and scream but he caught me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Now don't scream, we wouldn't want to hurt you, would we?" he said into my ear like a whisper.

With that said he threw me on the bed and turned to lock the door.

He came back over to the end of the bed and started to crawl up the bed so he was hovering over me.

"Do you want me to kiss you little girl…mmmm?" he said as he grabbed my hands away from my chest to either side of my head with hand holding them there. "Come on girl, I usually don't let them choose but your different….I want you darlin…right now…SO DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU!!" he said it looked like he was fighting himself to be nice, if that is what you call nice giving me a choice. I did what I thought would save me and it did for awhile.

"Yyes, Angelus I want you to kiss me…please." I said. I was so scared, he seemed to relax some.

He wasted no time he kiss me hard but deep, I'm not sure how long but long enough for me to grab the candle stick by the bed and hit him with it. It stopped him, but not for long he stood up and his face changed into that monster in the kitchen, I was about to scream when pulled me off the bed and threw me on the floor. I tried to crawl but he was too strong he flipped me around so I was under him again.

"I tried to be nice, but not anymore darlin, now this is going to hurt a lot, but you better not scream or I'll rip your throat out and everyone in this house." he said as he ripped my dress in two. He took off his pants and shirt and laid on top of me.

"No please no, I'm sorry please, nooo……HA…!" I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth with his own and slid into me.

It hurt so much, I was crying. I blacked out. He woke me up a little while later.

"Lets go one more time, Lover" he said with an evil smile.

More Soon Please Review!!


	3. That's the way lifeor unlife is

The Dead Talk. By S.A.L.

I own nothing of Btvs or Angel.

Chapter 2

The Way Life…or Unlife is.

Warning references to rape and sexual situations.

New York City,

Present Day

" This happened the rest of the day and most of the night, I thought I was dreaming….."

She stopped talking and was looking past me at someone who just arrived in the room.

" I'm sorry Mr. Lamben will you excuse me for a moment, if you need anything please ask Maria." Mina said as she got up from her seat and headed for a door to the left of her.

I decide to take the time to revise and organize my notes I have written so far. Mina was not gone for long she returned seemingly nervous about something, as she was sitting a older gentleman approached.

" I am sorry Madame Mina, we need to know which rooms we should utilize?" said the older man.

"Use the two larger room on the West Wing, the rooms with connected washroom. Also make sure they get something to eat, thank you Andrew." Mina said as she looked back at me.

" Mr. Lamben, where were we?"

" Oh umm… you thought you were dreaming about Angelus." I said rustling through my notes.

" Oh right, so as I awoke the next morning…….

1875 England

As I awoke the next morning, it was as if nothing had ever happened. I was dressed in my nightgown and comfortable in my bed. No signs of anything out of miss. I must of dreamt everything. I tried to get up from my bed, as I tried I found that my body ached, I just figured because of the dreaming I moved around too much.

" Willamina?" Malie said as she came in " How are you feeling, better I hope your cousins are very worried about you." She said coming to open the curtains.

" Better Malie, thank you yes I'm feeling much better. I must have had a fever though I had the strangest dream." I said getting up.

" Sorry to hear that dear, but lets get you dressed for breakfast." She said walking over to the wardrobe.

After getting cleaned up and dressed I headed down to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Good morning all." I said with a smile.

"Good morning child, how do you feel today?" said Mrs. Jenkins as I sat down.

"Much better thank you." I said looking her way.

"We were all very worried about you, did you eat something not right with you?" said Emily.

" I'm not sure, but I feel much better now." I said looking around the table noticing someone was missing.

" Where is Mr. O'Connor?" I said trying not to blush.

" He left last night, left us a note saying he had to leave us." Johnathan said.

" Has Alice returned?" I said looking at Malie.

"No Miss, and I have heard nothing of where she has gone." Malie said looking worried.

As everyone was eating I kept thinking how it was odd that Angelus just left in the middle of the night and also no one has heard from Alice. What if they ran away together. Could they have fallen for each other that soon. I was unsure of everything at this point, the dream I had was still haunting me and making it hard for me to focus on anything while I thought of it. It just felt so real, like it really happened, but there was no sign of foul play anywhere in sight this morning in my room. Alice leaving and not saying goodbye and no note also was bothering me, and that no one has heard a thing. I needed to get my mind off everything so after breakfast I went to the study to read and relax. Emily found me there facing the window just staring outside.

" Mina, are you okay?" Emily said sitting across from me.

"what do you mean?" I said still looking forward.

"Do not play that with me Mina, I know something is wrong. You have been distant all day, you even missed tea and you love tea." Emily said coming to stand in front of me.

"Emily I'm fine, I guess I must still be recovering from being ill." I said looking up at her.

"Alright Willamina, but if you want to talk you know I'm always here. I love you like a daughter Mina, you know that, please don't push me away." Emily said moving to leave the room.

"I love you too Emily, I'm sorry." I said after she left.

Why couldn't I tell her what I was thinking or what was wrong. I just don't think she would have understood or sent me away for mental help for the things I have dreamt. I am not sure why I had these dreams I guess that is what I was thinking about all day, trying to make sense of why I would have those images. First I thought about what I saw in the kitchen the night before, that might have triggered something also the first time that I saw Angelus. He is the best looking man I have ever seen so far in my young age, but something about the way he looked at me made me nervous. As a result my mind decided to take action and show me what I was afraid of. Knowing he is gone has helped with my nerves. I fear to sleep though, for fear of seeing what I am afraid to see again. In my dream he was like an animal, wait in the kitchen I did see him as an animal or was it all a dream. At this point I am unclear of what was real and what is not. The things I dreamed about felt so real, the way he was touching me hurt but at the same time felt so good. that's what scares me the most was how violent is was but that I want to experience it for real. If I had not believed it was a dream, I think I would have hated it. Wouldn't I, wouldn't I feel sick for what was done to me? If it was real I would not want him ever again, never see him again, wouldn't I want him to pay for taking me against my will for hours? That is why it must be a dream, because I don't feel that way. I am ashamed that I want him. That is why she can not know what is wrong, or what I am thinking.

Later that night I was getting ready for bed, I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair. Hoping that by trying to relax myself I could try and get some sleep and not think of what I have been thinking about all day. I never saw it coming.

"Hello Lover." someone said from behind me.

I looked into the mirror ready to see the one face I was so scared to see, but saw no one. I must be hearing things I just hope I'm dreaming again. I kept brushing as if I heard nothing. Then I felt a cold hand fall on my shoulder, looked at the hand and then at the mirror still no reflection only me. I then tried to turn towards where the hand was, but the grip got stronger and held me still.

"It is rude to not say hello back darlin." he said.

" You are not here. I'm dreaming again." I said shakily.

" Again? When did you dream about me, Lover?" He said turning me towards him.

"Last night I dreamed of you, that you hurt me, and now I am dreaming again." I said looking into his eyes. "Wake, wake up please now" I said crying as he turned me back around with an evil smile upon his lips. Again I was facing the mirror, and I still saw no one but me, but I felt his ice cold hand on my shoulder moving lower to my waist.

" That was no dream girl and this is as real as me." He said whispering in my ear.

He then moved his head lower and kissed the back of my neck so lightly I started crying again. At that moment he tightened his grip on my waist and I was shoved into the mirror with such force it broke. As I was pulled away from the broken vanity I felt something running down my face, I reached up to my head and touched something sticky. I was bleeding down my face, I had a cut right at my hair line.

"So Lover, does that feel real or not?" he said spinning me around to face him.

He ran a finger down my face and put it to his lips "You taste real enough." he said with a grin. He went to kiss me and I ducked, he got really angry and slammed me hard on the vanity, my back hitting the vanity hard. " Apparently we didn't learn our lesson last time, lets try again. Remember do not scream or it will hurt much more darlin." he said pulling me up and turning me around and pushing me against the vanity table. He pulled up my nightgown so it was around my waist and ripped of my undergarments with such strength it slammed me into the table again. He put his hand over my mouth and entered me from behind. He placed his hands upon mine so I could not move them. With every push upward I felt warmer until I could not keep still any longer, I started pushing down every time he pushed up. It felt so strange and good, I was trying not to enjoy what was happening to me but could not. I heard what sounded like growling behind me and then I felt something sharp in my neck. I started feeling weak and like I was about to explode, and then there was nothing. I stood there shaking trying to have a coherent thought. I felt an arm come around my chest and pull me back away from the vanity, he turned me around and stepped back a few feet and looked at me.

"Come to me girl." he said.

I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to go over there. I looked at the door and thought about running, but I knew I was to weak to make it before he caught me. I started to walk toward him, he started walking back until he hit the bed and sat on it. I kept walking until he told me to stop.

"Stop, good girl. Now take off that garment you are wearing, it is very ugly." he said with an evil smirk.

I just stood there in shock from what just happened. That did not please him.

"Darlin, if you do not take it off I will and not very gentle like, you understand?" he said getting up off the bed to stand in front of me. I started to reach for my gown but he stopped me. "You are too slow let me help you." he said as he ripped the nightgown in half. I stood there naked trying not to fall to my knees and cry, he looked me up and down with what looked like yellow glowing eyes, then they faded.

" Not bad darlin, but I have seen better, I guess you'll do…for now." he said grabbing my arm and throwing me on the bed.

He took off his clothes and climbed on the bed hovering over me, he entered me again with a growl. "This time stay awake darlin, your going to love this." He said as he thrust forward. It only took a few strokes and I again could not help but push back. A few minutes went by and I started to feel like I was going to explode again and Angelus was moving fast causing me to move quicker and then it hit me. It started in my head and ran down my body, I was shaking, I exploded. Angelus pushed a few more times and collapsed on me. He then rolled off me and spread across the bed kicking me off the bed. I hit the floor hard, he then threw a pillow and a blanket on the floor.

" That was okay Lover, but well did not really make me see stars or anything, be a good girl and stay there. Good doggy." He said smiling down on me.

It felt like hours, I hoped he was asleep. I tried to think of ways to escape but everything I came up with ended in me being hurt. I couldn't sleep so I stood very quietly and wrapped the blanket around me and tied it at the top in front of my chest and then tied it again by my waist so if I walked it wouldn't fly open. I hoped he would not hurt me if I just stood by the window so I took a chance. He didn't seem to move, he actually looked dead, but I wasn't going to take that chance.

As I was watching outside I saw someone coming down the street. As it came closer I saw it was two figures coming toward the house. When they got closer I could make out faces, one of them was Alice. She was with another woman, she was tall and very thin long dark hair that looked to be curled and walked with an animal grace. They were holding hands like lovers do. This was strange to me, they came up to the house and onto the porch. I heard the doorbell. I turned to Angelus, he seemed to still sleep. I tip toed slowly towards the door. When I got to the door I heard the highest pitched scream I had ever heard. It was Emily, then I heard more screaming. I didn't even look I just open the door and ran down the stairs and what I saw I will never forget.

When I got to the lower level I at first saw nothing so I grabbed a heavy vase for a weapon. I went to the dinning room first, nothing. The next room was the study, I heard noises I tried to open it slowly but it was thrown open by a monster. I screamed and dropped my weapon and it shattered. I knew who this was.

"Alice?" I said with a shaky breath. As I looked past her I saw Malie lying on the floor bleeding and James being held by his neck half awake by Alice.

"Hey Kitten, how's it going?" she said as she dropped James and grabbed me by the neck.

"Alice…please." I said gasping for air.

" Now, now baby don't play with daddy's toys." said the dark haired woman as she came up behind us.

"Drusilla, who is this daddy? And why have I not seen him yet?" Alice said still not letting go.

"The floor board crack and moan and daddy is home…the stars tell me you should let go or daddy will not be pleased." she said as she spun around and around like a child.

"No, this is mine, I don't care….AWWW!" All of a sudden Alice was gone in a wave of dust.

"Ops, too late Daddy is here." Drusilla said a she clapped her hands together in some sort of excitement.

"Dru, what is this? I told you I would come for you!" he said angrily.

"Daddy please, I was so alone, I missed you. I made the girl for you but she was a bad poppet she made a lovely mess." she said as she walked up to Angelus and swayed.

"It was a little earlier than I would have liked, but hey outcome still the same. Come here Dru give daddy a kiss." he said as she squealed and kissed him very hard, their faces changed and they started growling. Then at once they turned and looked at me with their glowing eyes and deformed face, I tried very hard not to scream. Drusilla approached me swaying back and forth.

"Daddy may I play with this one?" she said running a finger down my cheek to the top of my chest. Angelus grabbed her hand and pulled it away, she started to whine.

"No, Dru she is mine and mine alone, you touch again without my permission I'll break you fingers one by one." He said looking serious.

"Is that a promise daddy?" she said giggling.

"Dru, don't touch." he said taking me by the arm and pulling me next to him. Drusilla started to whine.

"Stop it, get the rest of the humans I want to see whos alive." he said looking at me.

Drusilla returned with two people being dragged behind her. I knew who they were. Emily and Johnathan.

"No please, you can have me take me away, but please don't hurt them please Angelus." I said crying.

" Oh darlin I already have you, but I want to break you." as he said those words he grabbed Emily from Drusilla and stood her up on the other side of him and bit her, she screamed and I screamed.

"EMILY, No please….please…Emily!!" as I screamed the last part she fell to the ground as did I. I pulled her to me there was nothing I could do. As I held her Angelus and Drusilla bit Johnathan on either side of his neck and he also was dead. I sat there in shock as they killed everyone else who was left in front of me. All I could do was hold Emily in my arms and stroke her hair. every time I looked up all I saw was Johnathan cold dead eyes staring back at me.

It felt like forever I had sat there, I had no more tears to cry. I had lost everything that mattered in my life, I didn't care whether I lived or died. At that moment I wanted to die.

I got up with what strength I had left and picked up a fallen statue and gripped it hard in my hand. I went looking for them, I found them in the study grinding on the floor. I held up the statue high and brought it down hard on Angelus's head, he growled and rolled off Drusilla and stood up just as quickly. I stood there statue still raised he knocked it out of my hand and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me on the floor.

"Big mistake darlin, now you have to be punished." he said ripping open the blanket.

"Just kill me, please…please I beg you." I said as he entered me once more.

" Beg me all you want, I wont kill you,…yet. No Lover you are going to be my pet and when I am bored only then will I kill you. That could take years, so welcome to the family." he said as he kept thrusting.

All I remember is the laughter of Drusilla as I blacked out.

Thank you for reading!!

Please Review!!


	4. The Way I Became

The Dead Talk by S.A.L

I own nothing of Btvs or Angel.

Chapter 3

The way I became....

Warnings sexual situations and violence.

* * *

England 1875....

As I came to I noticed two things; one I was alone in the study and on the floor naked, and second it was daylight and it was warming me through the window.

I had no idea where Angelus and Drusilla where at, I was hoping they just left never to return...oh how wrong I was. I tried to get up but it felt like every bone in my body was on fire, I screamed from the pain in my back. It felt as if someone had ran a horse over me. There was a chair to my left so I tired to use that to help me up, it took me what felt like forever but I got up to my feet. What i didn't notice was the pair of eyes watching me from the doorway.

" Well Angelus has sure made a mess, but it's so wonderful he left me something."

I looked up and almost fell over, I had to grab the fireplace mantel to stop myself. When I looked up again I focused on the person who had just spoke, she was very pretty blonde hair and blue eyes she was dressed in a blue and green dress with gold lace. Her hair was up with a few curls to the left of her head she was wearing a hat that matched her dress and red lips as red as a rose. She started to walk towards me but stopped at where the sun was hitting the floor.

"From the looks of you Angelus had his way with you already. I can always tell when it's his work." she said as she looked me up and down. " Spin around, well little girl you look pretty banged up, although you are lucky to be alive. Now why is that do you think? I don't think you where for me not by the looks of you, so why are you still alive and everyone else is dead?" As she was talking her stare became more cold. I also wondered the same thing, I look around and saw the bodies all around. I almost started crying again until I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. She also heard them and walked away to the foyer, I wanted to moved but I couldn't, so there I stayed naked in the sunlight trying not to cry. I heard them come down the stairs and stop, they began talking so I listened.

"Angelus, explain yourself now!" I heard the blonde woman say.

"Darla, you are here early. Wasn't expecting you for one more day darlin." Angelus said calmly.

"Don't play with me Angelus, you and Drusilla were supposed to wait for me to arrive!" Darla said with a slight higher tone.

"You know Drusilla she couldn't wait for the fun to start...speaking of." He stopped talking as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Grandmum you are here how lovely, oh the mess so sorry for the mess Daddy didn't give me time to clean up." Drusilla started giggling wildly " It's lovely, I can hear them they want us to burn them, oh can we Daddy lets make this a lovely light on the hill." I heard her clap her hands and start humming.

"Dru is right we need to leave and burn this place down to the ground at sun down." Darla said.

"What about Daddy's toy Grandmum?" said the dark haired woman.

" Oh yes, Angelus why is she alive?" then I heard them walking toward the room I was in. " Why is she here...hmmm is she that pretty Angelus that you couldn't just take her and kill her. The whole reason for this trip was to find her and have your way, well you've done that kill her and lets be done with this my boy." Darla said as she coldly looked at me and touched his face with her hand in a loving manner. He turned into her touch and bent down to kiss her and stopped right before their lips touched.

" No, I won't kill her yet. I have plans for her Darla. I want her for our pet, she could come in usefull darlin." He said as he turned his head toward me and smiled evily.

Darla stared at him for awhile and then turned to walk out of the room. " Fine but she is your responsability Angelus. If she so far as looks at me funny or causes problems I will drain her myself, understood?." He turned her around and kissed her very hard and fast. " I'm going to go rest, I've had a long jounrney and we need to leave at sun down. Dru search the house for anything we can take with us." Darla said as she walked out of the room.

" Oh I will Grandmum I'll find us lots of pretties." Drusilla said as she danced off like a happy child.

" Well it's just you and me darlin" Angelus said as he started to walk toward me, he also stopped at where the sunlight ended on the floor. " Why don't you come here" I didn't move " Don't make me ask again...COME HERE!" he yelled but he made now move to grab me. I felt that was odd, *I must be safe here in the sunlight* I thought. " If you make me get you I will make sure you live for a long time." he said as his eyes burned with rage. I made no move still, then he reached into the sunlight and grabed my arm he started to growl, I looked down at his arm and it was smoking as if on fire. He pulled me into the shadow of the room and picked me up by my neck and pulled me up the wall till I was eye level with his inhuman face.

" Enjoy this face darlin you'll be seein it for a long time!" He said as he pick me up over his shoulder and started to walk toward the stairs. I started to cry, I didn't fight back I couldn't there was nothing left in me to fight. So I just cried. He took me to my room and threw me on my bed. I thought he was going to take me again but he turned and walked to my woredrobe and broken vanity, he grabbed a bag from my chest and started packing clothes that he liked. After he was done he threw the bag by the door and opened the door to walk out but turned and spoke to me " You better get some rest darlin I won't be caring you when we leave, and don't even think about leaving this room or I'll make sure you can't walk for days then we will have to drag you with us." Angelus said with a evil smile.

When he closed the door I started crying soft at first then very hard, I just wanted to die I wanted to be with my cousins. I fell asleep to the sound of the clock ticking in the hall. I awoke to the feeling of the bed moving, I looked up to find Angelus naked and getting on my bed.

" Good you're awake, this wasn't going to be fun unless you were awake." He said as moved my leg over his hip and entered me I gasped from the pain. He wasn't moving he was was just lying there inside me, I didn't know what to do I started to cry. " Do you know what I'm going to do to you now? I'm going to make you want me, I'm going to make you need and crave my touch and only my touch" he said as he started to move in and out of me slowly. Angelus started to caress my waist then moved up to my breasts still moving very slow, he started to lick across my collar bone I drew in a sharp intake of breath and moaned and hated myself for it. He pulled me closer to his chest in a lovers embrace, he started to move a little faster but not much. I started to feel warmth in my lower stomach and tingling in my toes. I started to move with him, I put my arms around his neck to help me move " That's it darlin" he said as he moved his hand from my waist down my stomach then lower where we were joined. He touched something and I couldn't help but arch my back and moan, he did it again but harder, I almost screamed. He started to move a lot faster he rolled me on my back and placed my legs around his waist " Enjoy this Mina this might not happen ever again." Angelus then grabbed my arms pulled them above my head, he then bent down and kissed me on my breasts and made his way up to my mouth. This was different than the other times he had taken me, he was being gentle like a lover, it made me cry harder. When I looked up he was watching me, he then started to move in a different rhythm which in turn made me cry out his name. He looked excited about this, I was cursing my self for saying his name. He did it again but I bit my lip so I wouldn't slip again, then again he tried and I had to bite harder on my lip. I drew blood he bent over and licked the drop falling down my chin and then started to suck on my lip, "Mina say it again" he moaned I shook my head no. "Fine then I'll make you!" he then started to move fast and hard in and out of me, his hand move between us and touched that spot again, I screamed, but not what he wanted to hear. "Come on Girl! Say it!" he said breathy. His face shifted to his monster face, I looked at it and shivered, he was still pumping fast as he bent over and bit my breast I heard him growl. I could not hold on anymore the bite should have hurt but it didn't, it shot tingles that exploded all through my body "oh God...ANGELUS...no!' I screamed as the white heat took me. Angelus looked up from my breast and pumped two more times and growled very loud and then collapsed on me.

It felt like forever until he moved, he rolled himself off of me so he was on his back.

" Get off the bed and get on the floor I would like to rest before we leave." he said still lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. When I didn't move he pushed me with right arm onto floor. As I lay stunned on the floor a pillow and a blanket fall ontop of me. Then I heard his voice above me " You are forever my toy Miss Willamina Lowel, don't ever forget that darlin." He started laughing and then fell asleep.

New York Present Day....

"Why would the Scrouge be gentle with a human girl?." asked Bryant Lamben

" Why else, to prove a point, that he could do it then turn around and make me want him and hate him at the same time. It would forever scar me." Mina said looking down at her fingers.

"Did you want him after that?" Asked Bryant while he scribbled down notes.

" Yes always even when it was really bad...I still wanted him and only him, and I still do. I don't love him though I hate what he did to me but I want him none the less. I hate myself for it Mr. Lamben and I swore I would never be a monster like him." she said as she stared down the hallway.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner. Please review.**

**S.A.L**


End file.
